Break The Cycle
by Red Witch
Summary: After Bloodlines, Goose muses on the fate of Supertroopers. Will he be the one to change his kind's destiny?


**Someone broke the disclaimer saying I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters. Just another fic that came out of my mind after writing 'Bloodlines'. **

**Break The Cycle**

I never believed in curses before but if my life isn't one weird curse I don't know what is.

Look at what I have to live with. An insane memory bird that causes nothing but trouble, loony team mates that cause me trouble, and every other person I have met that gets me into trouble.

And now…

Now I have a living genetic donor that expects me to do the impossible.

Long story short, Cheyenne expects me to be the one to save all the Supertroopers, even the ones no one knows about.

That's a laugh. Me, the one who betrayed the Supertroopers saving them.

Back to my current situation, we all ran off to save Cheyenne from the General but it turned out I needed saving from him instead by Cheyenne of all people.

Walsh gave us all hell when we got back but fortunately us catching the General made him forget about giving us any real punishments. Especially since we made up a story about him poisoning the oceans.

Not that the jerk can dispute it. He's going to be in the hospital wing of the Deltoid Rock for a long time. Maybe that will teach him to stop hunting me down like some prize trophy?

I doubt it.

And now I'm home and Bubblehead is chirping loudly. He wants our nightly ritual where I pet him for a while before I go to sleep. It calms the both of us down.

It's strange I know, but petting that bird makes me feel better. Having something to come home to and take care of calms me, even if it is just a sack of scrambled computer chips.

I admit it. I get lonely sometimes.

Being what I am…And what I've done. It still haunts me. But I've come up with little tricks to push the pain away. Petting Bubble-Brain is one of them.

I think I've been alone all my life. Back at Wolf Den very few Supertroopers befriended me. And most of those who did…

Most of the others barely accepted me in the best of situations. Especially Kilbane. He's hated me ever since I could remember but I don't understand why.

Well now I do. A few days ago I managed to find some data about the older experiments on Supertroopers. It seems back then Cheyenne Gooseman often tangled with another genetically enhanced soldier named Kilbane.

I guess it's some kind of genetic blood feud that's been going on even before I was born. It figures.

She also tangled with a whole bunch of other early versions of Supertroopers and they didn't like her much either.

Guess I'm just continuing the family tradition.

After Wolf Den things didn't get much better. Most people I met I only stayed with briefly before they found out what I was or worse, they found out exactly what I was.

I did make some friends in my travels. But except for my dolphins I never really got close to anyone.

When I was finally allowed into the Ranger Academy Wheiner and all his cronies had made it a point to inform all my instructors and everyone else they could find about my past. What I was and what I had done. Naturally not too many people rushed to be my friend.

I can still hear their whispers and feel their stares behind my back. Even now, even after all the things I've done I can still hear them. There are still other rangers that fear me and question my loyalty. I can still hear what they say…

_Be careful, that's the Supertrooper. You know how dangerous they are. _

_I wouldn't want to be on the same team as him. You know what kind of tempers mutants have. _

_He turned on his own kind. Sooner or later he'll turn on us. _

Those whispers still follow me to this very day. I pretend they don't matter but deep down they chill me to the bone.

But since I found real friends it's become a lot less painful.

I used to believe that I could never be anything more than a Supertrooper, yet I'm not. I am a Galaxy Ranger now. I save lives instead of taking them away.

I used to believe that I would never find a true friend especially after Wolf Den. But now I am surrounded by them.

I used to believe that I had no family. But now…Now I know I do have family out there.

So is it so hard to consider that one day…Maybe one day I will be completely free?

Why don't I have the right to be happy?

Why can't I have a future like everyone else?

Am I destined to always fight my own kind?

Am I destined to be alone forever?

Why? Why is that?

And then in my head I hear the answer. The same answer that has been ingrained into me since the day of my birth.

Because I am a mutant. I was created to be a weapon.

But I am **not** a weapon. I am a person. I chose to be something more than what I was created to be.

Like Cheyenne.

But I am not going to just hide from the world like she did. That's not my style.

I can't run away. I won't run from those cowards that ruined my life and the lives of so many others.

And I will not be their puppet any more.

I've decided.

I will do it. I **will **break the cycle.

I will find a way to save as many Supertroopers as I can.

I will bring down Wheiner and all the other Board of Leaders responsible for my pain and the suffering of all the Supertroopers.

And…Somehow…I will find a way to save myself.

I don't know how but I know I can. Because now I know I have something now that I never had before. I have friends who care about me. And somewhere a family member who believes in me.

And all my friends believe in me too.

All I have to do is believe in myself.


End file.
